


Inverted Lover

by ouchsolo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Renjun is a softboy, Angels Can Conjure Lube Apparently, But Jeno Wears All Black, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Good Omens but Not, If Sacrilige Offends You This is Not For You, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, angel!jeno, demon!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouchsolo/pseuds/ouchsolo
Summary: "It’s peaceful, and no worries of heaven or hell permeate their dreams, and if they awake the next morning to holy chains around their ankles then it was worth it just to have the one night of pure, blissful, human euphoria."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	Inverted Lover

**Author's Note:**

> i have ONE aesthetic, and it's dark catholic imagery. i am so sorry, my inner ex-catholic is insatiable. enjoy!

It’s become a routine for them.

Jeno comes out of the church every Sunday morning after helping the Catholic Women’s League collect donations at the door, and out on the sidewalk is the same sweet looking boy waiting for him.

Today he wears a tan sweater that is a bit too big for him, sleeves covering his hands to make him appear that much smaller. His jeans are white, and his converse are a similar shade of beige to the sweater, but a bit dirty from wear. He looks like a vision topped in fluffy brown hair as he always does, and Jeno can’t help but greet him with a smile as he makes his way down the steps.

“Seeing you come out of that horrid building in your little goth-boy outfits is so fucking funny every single time. The mom’s still hide their children from you and your ripped jeans, don’t they?” Renjun asks with a teasing raise of his brow, clasping his hands behind his back as he teeters on his heels.

“Hello to you too, Renjun,” Jeno replies with a laugh, pausing right on the edge of the walkway and making a point to not cross the line where the sidewalk begins. “Make anyone cry today?” He asks as he crosses his arms against his chest, watching in satisfaction as Renjun squirms slightly in anticipation, his eyes darting from the line that separates them to Jeno’s own. 

“No, but it’s only 11am. The day is young.” Renjun looks off to the side, pretending to watch something down the street to try and hide his annoyance that Jeno won’t step off the consecrated ground. It’s just a line in the concrete, but for Renjun it’s an invisible wall, keeping him from latching onto Jeno like he’s craved to do all week. 

“If you want something you’ve got to ask for it, you know,” Jeno quips as he reaches over the line to gently ruffle Renjun’s hair, but _oh_ what a mistake that is. Like a flash of light Renjun grabs onto Jeno’s forearm, tugging him harshly so he stumbles over the line and directly into Renjun. They collide with echoed “oof’s”, Jeno’s larger frame threatening to take Renjun down entirely, but the demon is able to hold his own.

“Asking for stuff is for pussies,” Renjun mutters as he pretends to dust himself off, shoving Jeno away from him for a moment as if it’s _his_ fault they bumped into each other. “We get one day a week to hangout, don’t be such an asshole.” There’s a slight whine to Renjun’s voice, but Jeno knows he’d rather be burned alive than be told as such. (Apparently being burned alive isn’t so bad, according to Renjun. He much prefers it to being ravaged by dogs.)

The pair have a place they like to go on Sunday mornings, where they’re hidden from both heaven and hell. Ironically, since Sunday is the Lord’s day, the angels do not monitor their sectors of earth for a full 24 hours. They use that time to pray, the higher ups have a day where they can go back to heaven, and for others it’s just a day to rest and forget they’re stuck on earth while their brothers are rubbing elbows with clouds.

Today, just like any other day, Renjun and Jeno disappear into the meadow just outside of town where they reside. Jeno is in charge of a large portion of the Pacific Northwest in America, meaning they’re subject to the change of seasons and far too much rain for Renjun’s liking. He’s asked Jeno for the past 80 years to request a location change, perhaps somewhere more immoral, like Florida, but Jeno never budges.

“So, tell me about your week,” Renjun begins as they walk down the by-path they’ve paved themselves from years of use. The air is crisp from the onset of fall, and the dying plantlife crunches beneath their shoes.

“Do you really want to know or are you just looking for an opportunity to make fun of me?” Jeno’s voice beams with amusement as he chances a look over at Renjun, a scowl of disapproval immediately forming on his delicate features that makes Jeno chuckle to himself. “Okay, okay, I’ll go first,” he rescinds with a sigh, reaching down briefly for a couple of dead dandelion’s to fidget with as they walk. When Jeno stands up straight again he turns to give one of the decrepit flowers to Renjun, but upon looking realizes that he has disappeared altogether.

Jeno listens to the air carefully, his eyes rolling playfully in his head as he examines his overgrown surroundings. One of the downsides to befriending a demon is they never know how to handle being teased, even if said teasing is arguably fair and true. Ironic, considering they skin people alive and boil their bones, but Jeno’s never held that against him.

“C’mon, Renjun, seriously?” He calls out to the trees and fallen leaves, but is met only with a particularly funny silence. “Well, if you’re not going to spend time with me then I am going home. I have cats to feed, you know.” Jeno drops the dead dandelions and spins on his heels, heading back down the way they came but at an intentionally slow pace. For all the stubbornness that Renjun holds in his small flesh suit, he can’t for the life of him truly stay mad at Jeno, and Jeno uses that to his advantage at whatever opportunity possible. “It’s a shame that our time ended so soon, though, because I was really looking forward to it,” he adds as genuinely as he can, kicking a rock in front of him as if to act truly forlorn. “I always look forward to seeing you.”

Then in the same breath there’s a cracking noise on the path up ahead, a familiar sound of a breaking branch and Jeno stops in his tracks. He knows well enough that Renjun is listening, hiding somewhere as a crow or in between dimensions or whatever it is he does when he disappears. Still Jeno waits, but then the silence returns with no other indications that anyone is around save for him, and he sighs in defeat. Lifting his foot up to take another step, something flutters past him out of the corner of his eye, and when he turns to get a glimpse of it, that same something is knocking into him full force and tumbling him to the ground.

“Stupid, stupid, giant, big, dummy, idiot, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” Renjun shouts at him as he bangs his fists against Jeno’s chest, legs straddling Jeno’s waist on either side and face scrunched up in anger. “Don’t ever, _ever_ do that to me again! I am more important than your cats! I will cook your cats and feed them to my—“ Renjun stops, fists frozen in mid air as his features soften immediately. Jeno looks up at him with a loving glint in his eye, and suddenly Renjun snaps his head down to look at where said “big dummy idiot’s” hands are resting on his waist. Renjun’s fists fall flat against Jeno’s chest, and directly after he too falls pliant against the larger’s body, face burying into his black sweater.

“Feel better?” Jeno asks as he reaches a hand up to rest in Renjun’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp in exactly the way he likes it. Renjun doesn’t answer of course, just nuzzles deeper into his neck and inhales his scent like it’s the most intoxicating thing in the world. “You wouldn’t actually cook my cats would you?” There’s a pause, Renjun’s breathing stopping for a moment.

“I’m not sure what you expect me to say to that,” Renjun replies simply, nuzzling his head up into Jeno’s hand to signal for him to keep scratching. Momentarily Jeno thinks that Renjun is basically his third cat, but then he scrunches his nose at the thought and decides he likes him better as Renjun.

The pair spend the better part of the afternoon that way, occasionally switching positions or wrestling each other to the ground because Renjun tries to eat a ladybug but Jeno refuses to let him.

“You’re a demon you don’t need to eat!”

“Well maybe I just wanted to eat the fucking lady bug, bitch.”

“Really the mouth on you.”

By the time the sun begins dipping below the mountain line, Jeno knows they’ll have to part ways soon. They don’t chance spending time together too late into the evening, as that poses more risks than either of them are prepared to unpack.

When the clock strikes midnight the archangels will be back to breathing down Jeno’s neck, pinging his location like the ASPCA with a chihuahua. In all their hundreds of years of knowing one another they’ve rarely had more than this one day a week. Sometimes during times of great catastrophe they could hide away in nuclear plants or debris from flash floods and nobody would be looking at them. However these days the world is rather docile, at least in their neck of the woods, and it’s made them crave closeness more than ever.

As they leave the meadow behind hand in hand, Jeno stops Renjun right at the mouth of the path. They turn to face each other, and Jeno brings Renjun’s hand up between them with his palm facing the sky as he places a dead dandelion in the center of it.

“Wow, thank you for the compost,” Renjun teases as he tries to flip his hand over, but Jeno keeps him still. He may be an angel, but he’s still stronger than Renjun, and he forces Renjun’s hand closed into a fist around the flower. It crunches slightly, but then Jeno slowly brings Renjun’s knuckles to his lips, brushing their skin together in a forbidden mingling before gently releasing him. Renjun’s ears burn a bright red, like he’d been singed while walking out of hell, and the blush spreads to his cheeks as he lets his hand open to reveal a fresh dandelion, yellow as if it’d been freshly picked on a spring day.

“To remember me till next week,” Jeno mumbles softly, clunky boots scraping in the dirt awkwardly as he takes a tentative step back. “However I imagine you’ll just eat it anyways, you… feral thing.” He wraps his arms around his own waist in a sort of hug, and the silence that follows makes his heart ache. Jeno never likes this part of the day, and if he trusted either of them more he'd be more than happy to prolong their time together, but after they woke up in the middle of the meadow at 11:58pm one fateful Sunday, they haven’t tried it since.

It’s cruel, the way they both understand that the only peace they ever know is when they’re together, and despite how much Renjun loves to sleep he never does unless Jeno is around, and though Jeno is a creature of God it’s his tattoo of a certain pair of black wings that he prizes the most.

They’re forbidden. In love and in want of love but both refuse to say as such. Renjun thinks they don’t need to, but Jeno just wishes they _could_ , and for the past millennium they’ve pretended like what they feel is just friendship. Apparently even angels and demons are disposed to the trivial matters of the human condition.

“Jeno?” Renjun asks in barely a whisper, hands fidgeting with the daisy Jeno had just gifted him. His eyes are downcast and Jeno takes the rare opportunity to really look at him. His hair is long in the back, wispy around his ears and such a warm brown, his cheeks are still dusted with color, and Jeno’s heart breaks all over again because Jeno _wants_. He wants so badly, but wanting is a sin. “Do you think, maybe, I could… see your cats?” Renjun sputters out as he kicks the ground like a stricken child, frustrated with himself for asking such a stupid thing. For being a shameless demon that inhabited sex cults and has taken the lives of as many men as Jeno has saved, he’s weak when under the gaze of the man who stands before him.

“The cats you were threatening to cook and feed to your hellhound this morning?” Jeno muses as his grip around himself loosens, arms dropping to rest at his sides. “I would love for you to meet them, but you know it’s not a good idea.” Renjun’s eyes snap up to meet his then, and when their gazes touch a million words are exchanged. _I want you. I know. I can’t have you. I know._

“Oh, c’mon, Jeno. It’s just one evening. I’ll be gone before midnight, I promise.” There’s a familiar whine in Renjun’s voice, but also a determination that let’s Jeno know that he’ll destroy cities and kick puppies if he’s not given his way. Jeno ponders the possibilities.

Really, the archangels would have no reason to check on him on a Monday morning, and it’s not as if they’re able to tell that Renjun is inside his house (or _was_ inside, as Renjun will definitely be leaving promptly at 11:30). Realistically the God squad became a bit unattentive centuries ago, but it’s Renjun that Jeno worries about the most. If he is caught in the home of an angel, befriending an angel, he’d be tortured for another millenium in hell. Renjun claims torture isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, but the mere thought makes Jeno want to be sick.

“If I let you,” Jeno pauses with a sigh, watching as Renjun immediately perks up. “We have to set every alarm in the house to 11:20, and you have to be gone by 11:25. No falling asleep, _no_ cooking my cat, and please don’t rot any of my houseplants.”

Renjun scowls at him for the last three rules, but rolls his eyes regardless in what Jeno knows to be an agreement.

“Fine,” he snarks back, poking his tongue out in retaliation for being told to follow guidelines when his very existence is a symptom of breaking rules. However, Renjun would never do anything against Jeno’s wishes, and they both understand as such.

  
  


***

  
  


“Wow,” Renjun breathes out, eyes scanning the living room being presented to him. “I thought the whole… dark aesthetic was just about tricking people into being nice to you to prove themselves to the big man upstairs.” He steps further into the room and spins in a slow circle, taking note of the dark grey walls and black velvet furniture and overall vampire-esque atmosphere of the home. Renjun almost wants to laugh.

“No, I’m,” Jeno pauses, shutting the stained glass front door behind him as he tosses his keys on the entryway table before continuing. “I’m an angel of mourning. I help devout followers find peace after their loved ones have passed. I really like… gloom.” Then Renjun really _does_ laugh, because how has he known Jeno since the creation of time and not known that about him?

“Well I like it, personally. Very goth chic,” Renjun nods finitely, walking to the nearest couch and plopping down on the cushions. He practically disappears amongst the fluffed pillows like a cotton ball in a bucket of dark fur, and Jeno has to keep himself from turning into a biblical mess of eyes and feathers then and there.

“So, what do we, uhm, do now?” Jeno hovers by the archway that leads into the living room, fidgeting with a tear in the thigh of his jeans. It’s strange to have Renjun in his home, in a space not a single other soul has stepped foot in before. Through the windows Jeno can see that the sun has completely set, and nothing but his lamps are on in the house that makes everything particularly dim.

“What? You can grope me out in the open but won’t even sit next to me on the couch in your own living room?” Renjun raises a brow teasingly at Jeno, soaking in visible satisfaction as Jeno begins to sputter senselessly, cheeks turning a cherub pink.

“That—that’s not what I was—”

“Sit down right now or I’m lighting this couch on fire.” With a snap of his fingers, a flame illuminates from the tip of Renjun’s pointer finger to prove his point, and Jeno immediately peels away from the wall, rushing across the room to accompany Renjun on the couch. Once he’s sat he grabs Renjun’s wrist, bringing the flame close before blowing it out like a candle.

“I should’ve added arson to the rules,” Jeno mumbles as he gently releases Renjun’s hand, but the smaller immediately grabs his in return, lacing their fingers together before slumping back into the couch again.

“Why are you being so weird, Jen? It’s annoying.” Renjun has never been gentle, and truthfully it’s one of the things Jeno has grown so fond of over the years. It wasn’t even the fact that he was a demon that made Renjun the way he was, some demons were quite pleasant, but Renjun refused to be digestible and it was ironically the thing that kept Jeno coming back for more. Like a human who won't stop eating ice cream despite being lactose intolerant.

Jeno glances down at where their hands are connected before looking up again to examine his home. It’s always been quite lonely, the whole angel thing, especially since humans came into the equation and he was forced to spend his days on earth. All he’s ever had that’s been constant is Renjun, and having him in his personal space, aware of his possessions and way of living when he’s not around, it feels like for once things are how they're supposed to be.

Being forced to live as a human has made him indulge in humanity, he admits, and there’s something about this that feels significant in that sense. If they were human, bringing Renjun to his home would’ve been extremely symbolic, but they’re not human, and Jeno has no idea what he’s supposed to do.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to act weird. It just _is_ a bit weird, you know? Having you in here.” It’s then that Jeno finally looks over at Renjun, heart falling to his stomach when their eyes meet and he sees all the things he shouldn’t see. If he were human Renjun would just be a guy on his couch, and them holding hands wouldn’t be breaking cosmic rules older than time itself. If he were human… if he were human.

“Having me where?” The question is clearly rhetorical, but something gleams in Renjun’s eyes and Jeno swallows around nothing. Whatever it is he thought of can’t be leading anywhere good. “What about,” he pauses, hand slipping from Jeno’s grasp as he pulls his knees up onto the couch, placing his hands on Jeno’s shoulders instead to throw a leg over Jeno’s lap, effectively straddling him. “Here?” He asks innocently, hands easily clasping behind Jeno’s neck as he smiles sweetly at him.

Jeno, however, is about to Jump out of his skin—literally, he isn’t sure how much longer he can keep his angel form contained in the facade he’s grown so accustomed to because all of his restraint and control is being hyper focused on telling himself he can’t have this. That this is wrong and he needs to tell Renjun to get off, and perhaps he can make them tea while they talk a bit more or sit in complete and utter silence five feet away from each other. Every touch that led to caresses that led to hugs and being held was safe and manageable in the outside world, but under his own roof, in the place that has seen his best and his worst, Jeno wonders where his self restraint will come from should he keep allowing this to go on.

“Renjun.” Jeno speaks his name in a warning, hands curling into fists at his sides when suddenly his turtleneck begins to feel extremely too hot. “You can’t do that. This. You can’t do this.” He can’t even make eye contact with the little devil, but he finds very quickly that he doesn’t have to when he feels Renjun’s hands play with the dark hair at his nape, causing his eyes to flutter shut unwillingly. His hands also relax, and Jeno finds himself letting his head slowly fall back into the couch cushion as Renjun continues to scratch at his hair. It’s quite cruel, really, because though Jeno is usually the one giving Renjun the affection he wants, he is almost worse in the way his body reacts to it.

Jeno has never held sinning against humans, because he understands the height of temptation better than any other creature to have existed could possibly fathom.

“You worry too much, my divine Jeno,” Renjun mutters softly, his voice so light and inviting, like the apple in the garden. His warmth all but consumes Jeno, and the angel’s breath hitches when he feels a gentle nudge against his cheek from Renjun’s nose. Renjun’s breath fans against his jaw, and his whole body goes rigid as he forces himself to keep his eyes shut. “When was the last time an archangel checked up on you, hm? The 80’s?” Renjun continues to nuzzle into Jeno’s skin, lightly rubbing his nose against his jaw and down his _neck_ , and oh god Jeno feels like he’s going to die.

“Renjun, please don’t do this to me,” Jeno pleads with breathless words, his chest barely moving as if he’s trying to keep himself from inhaling Renjun. The demon has always smelled like a campfire with a hint of dead roses and Jeno thinks it’s one of the most unfair things in the known world. His hands are shaking now, and he feels his resolve crumble bit by bit. “This was a mistake.”

“It wasn’t. We aren’t.” Renjun relaxes against Jeno’s body, and suddenly they’re chest to chest, nothing but clothes between them. Jeno draws in a shaky breath.

“Renjun, you need to stop.”

“Oh would you just—” but Renjun doesn’t get to finish, because in the time it takes him to blink suddenly he’s standing, pinned up against the wall across the room with Jeno’s hands tight around his wrists. 

“I said no,” Jeno bites out through gritted teeth, his face a shade of red that Renjun’s never seen before. His hands are being held on either side of his head, and he looks up into Jeno’s eyes with a silent plea. 

“Jeno,” he utters out in a whine, arms trying to free themselves from Jeno’s grip but as a result is only held tighter. The angel’s hold begins to burn, a stinging that Renjun equates to the formulation of a bruise. “Please don’t do this to you? Don’t do this to _you_ ?” Renjun becomes slightly frantic, continuing to struggle against Jeno as he begins to beg. “Don’t do this to me! I’m a demon, Jeno. I can sense every sinful thought you’ve ever head, I see them in my fucking dreams. You want me to stop? Then stop thinking about taking my clothes off and kissing my neck and imagining what’d I’d look like while we fucked.” Jeno’s eyes snap up at that, and Renjun stares defiantly into his gaze, both of their eyes alight with anger and frustration and want. So much want. “You think I’m the disgusting and depraved creature? Take a look in the fucking mirror. You are dripping in greed and lust and gluttony, and every time you see my soft cheeks and tiny frame you want to take it _all_ out on me, don’t you? Don’t you!” Renjun screams, his body sagging slightly as he stops struggling, and immediately a part of him wishes he hadn’t revealed what he did.

“Don’t ever speak about me like that.” Jeno’s voice is low but far from soft, and his grip gets impossibly tighter for a split second, Renjun feeling the blood stop flowing in his artificial veins. Then as quickly as he’d pinned Renjun to the wall he pulls away. “You need to leave,” he adds with a tinge of desperation in his voice as he turns his back to Renjun, shoulders tense and hands cradling his head as if it weighs too much. “You have no idea what you’re asking of me.”

“If I leave will you ever see me again?” Renjun asks suddenly, a genuine fear lacing his voice that makes Jeno’s shoulders visibly sink. 

“Of course you will. I’ll see you on the steps of the church just like every Sunday,” he replies in a quiet mumble, clearly unsure of his own words. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Jen, just don’t—don’t—“ The panic begins to set in as Renjun realizes the weight of what Jeno is implying. His words say one thing, but Renjun can see clearly that Jeno never intends to let the demon near him again. “Please look at me, please just touch me, _please_ ,” his voice breaks again, but this time from real, genuine tears brimming in his eyes. Renjun doesn’t think he’s ever felt this body cry, but realizes quickly that the saltiness burns unpleasantly. “Everything hurts when you’re not around and this body doesn’t function right and all I can do is wait until I see you again. You’re the only thing I have, the only thing I’ve ever had. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, just please don’t leave me, Jeno.” A quiet cry erupts from his throat, a proclamation of his fear and a physical reaction to what he can only describe as heartbreak. He knows he’s too much, he knows he’s unnecessarily angry and rude and vulgar, but Jeno has never made him be any other way. The tears begin to make everything too blurry and disorienting, turning the room around him into a muddied grey, and Renjun feels his knees give out.

He anticipates the feeling of his bones thudding against the hardwood, for his body to collapse into a mound on the floor that Jeno will miracle out of his house and leave for dead, but it never comes. Instead he feels something soft and heavy envelop him entirely as he cries, making him weightless and shutting out any light that may have been previously surrounding him. 

Renjun tries to reach his hands up to wipe at his tears that make his cheeks sticky, but his face his buried into something solid and warm. He’s so confused, completely turned around and unsure of whether he’s even on earth anymore. The weight that surrounds him is soft like a cloud, and as he finds the strength to use his hands to grip onto something for stability, he feels the familiar material of a certain black turtleneck bunch in his fists. 

“I would never leave you, Renjun.” The melodic voice of the one he craves so much rumbles all around him, and the sound only makes him cry harder as he realizes what it is that’s hiding him from the outside world. “Please don’t cry,” he continues, “I’m right here, Renjun. Please don’t cry.” But he does; he cries and he cries and he sobs and he whines. Ever since the day he fell from heaven Renjun has never felt an angel's wings save for his own that turned the darkest shade of black. It was an honor to see an angel's wings, a blessing and a sign of pure and utter trust, and there he was wrapped up in Jeno’s, hidden from the world like a dragon with his jewels.

“I hate you,” he chokes out between a cry, trying to push Jeno away but to no avail. The angel is stronger than him in normal circumstances, but definitely more so when he’s breaking down. “I hate you. I hate you and I never should’ve talked to you and all you were was a dog that I kept around and you mean nothing to me and I—“ Renjun stops, even his tears catching in his throat at the feeling of lips on warm skin because _oh_ he’s always wondered what that’s felt like. Renjun’s whole body freezes up as Jeno keeps kissing his cheek, light and warm and soaking up his salty tears.

“Well I’m sorry that you hate me,” Jeno murmurs into Renjun’s temple, large arms loosening their grip around Renjun’s body to rest his hand on the demon’s waist as he did in the meadow. “Because I love you.” 

Renjun stops, no, the whole world stops. Time stops ticking and hell freezes over and heaven falls from the sky. Renjun’s face is still buried in Jeno’s neck, the angel’s lips still kissing away his tears, and he thinks for a moment that he was in fact thrown back in hell and that this is his punishment. He waits for the flames to engulf them or the hellhounds to come out and tear Jeno to pieces right in front of his eyes. He waits for damnation, for smiting from the God he’s not sure exists anymore, for the archangels to come and stab the flaming sword through his chest. This is cruel, it’s immeasurably cruel and sadistic, and it isn’t real.

“No, you don’t. This… it can’t be,” Renjun pleads as he pulls his head from the confines of Jeno’s sweater, looking into his eyes and _fuck_ they’re really his eyes. If Renjun looks close enough he can see his true form, a ball of glorious white wings and pitch black eyes, nothing but feathers and a soul, but in front of him is Jeno. His Jeno.

“You stupid creature,” is the last thing Renjun hears before his entire world falls apart, and suddenly Jeno is kissing him. He’s _kissing_ him, their mouths are touching and Jeno tastes like mint tea and true and genuine heaven. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, everything he was sure he was never going to have and it feels like the closest thing he’ll ever get to redemption.

Renjun whimpers into his mouth, hands reaching up to cup Jeno’s cheeks and keep him in place as he kisses him with more fervor, his tongue darting out to wet the seams of the angel's lips. He expects him to pull away then, that it would’ve been worth it just to taste him the once, but to both of their surprise Jeno instead parts his lips, inviting the demon to lick into his mouth, and Renjun takes the beckoning in earnest.

He drags his tongue against Jeno’s own, swiping over the roof of his mouth and back of his teeth, earning a reluctant sigh from the angel’s throat that sets Renjun’s skin on fire. Everything feels too much, like he’s falling down a rabbit hole and clawing for anything to keep him close to the real world, except instead of clumps of dirt he’s grabbing annoying bits of clothing he so wishes to rid from between them.

Without a warning Renjun uses what he has of his strength to roll Jeno onto his back and pull himself on top, legs straddling Jeno’s waist as he did earlier that day. Jeno’s wings fall open then, relaxing against the mattress and—

“We’re in your bedroom?” Renjun questions breathlessly, hands planting on Jeno’s chest as he looks around at his surroundings finally. Jeno wasn’t just cradling him in his wings, but on his _bed_ , and Renjun gets lightheaded. “What have I done to you?” The question is rhetorical, as he doesn’t expect Jeno to admit that the demon has corrupted him, that he craves for skin on skin, for kissing and touching and closeness that neither of them should be allowed to experience. But Jeno keeps surprising him.

“You’ve taken my sanity, my divinity, and if heaven is what keeps me from having you then I don’t want it anymore. I’ll fall a thousand times over for you, Renjun, because it can’t be worse than the thousands of times I already have.” Jeno reaches a hand up for Renjun’s then, moving it off him to place his palm against the grey comforter and Renjun’s skin tingles immediately at the contact. Images flash in his mind, memories of sin as he sees Jeno defiling himself in his mind’s eye, hears the sounds of broken moans echoing in the room and feels the tickle down his spine of his own name falling from the angel’s lips. Something bristles in Renjun, and he pulls his hand away as he sits upright on Jeno’s thighs.

They stare at each other, Jeno’s chest still rising and falling from the single kiss, and Renjun blinks down at him before gripping onto the hem of his own beige sweater. Jeno’s eyes widen, but before the angel can stop him he’s pulling it off, tossing it somewhere in the room he hasn’t bothered to examine in detail.

Immediately Jeno’s wings retract, disappearing from beneath him and Renjun can’t help but smile down at him. It’s a silent invitation, a sign of weakness that he wants the same but doesn’t know how to ask for it. Come to think of it, Renjun isn’t sure Jeno has ever asked for anything in the millennia they’ve known each other. Can angels be selfish? He doesn’t know, but assumes that this simple act is taking a toll on said angel lying beneath him, that asking and wanting are against his very nature.

“Is it everything you imagined?” Renjun asks as he reaches down for Jeno’s hands, bringing them up to rest on his bare waist. Jeno’s hands are cold and it makes him shiver slightly, but it’s a welcome contrast to his own burning skin. “Tell me how I look.” Jeno’s eyes dart down to Renjun’s bare chest at his words, but immediately flicker back up to meet the demon's gaze, uncertainty painting his beautiful features. “Take your time,” he mumbles genuinely, delicate hands covering Jeno’s large ones to keep him from pulling away. It should be scary, and underneath Renjun is a bit terrified; terrified that this will end horribly and Jeno will still choose heaven over him, terrified that this lapse in judgement will get Jeno cast out, and the last thing he wants is for him to end up in hell, but a part of him knows that this is the right thing to do. They’re cosmic beings that have met time and time again over thousands of years, and if that's against God’s will then he should’ve separated them a long time ago.

“I think,” Jeno breathes out, eyes finally trailing down to examine the length of Renjun’s neck and the smooth expanse of his chest and the small curve of his waist. He’s beautiful, is the first thing Jeno thinks, but then realizes that beautiful doesn't begin to cover it. “I think you’re sanctified,” he finally continues. “I think that everything tempting in the world was whispered into your skin, carved into your bones and twined in your hair. Your skin is softer than the clouds in heaven, and your body…” Jeno’s grip tightens subconsciously, fingers pressing into Renjun’s pliant flesh. “Every day for the past 1,000 years I have wanted to make this body devotional. For all of the sins you have seen in me, I have seen your moments of mercy and forgiveness, and every time we’ve parted out of necessity I’ve felt your mourning even with miles between us. I have dreamt of having you, taking you and making you an altar with which I would kneel, and seeing you in the flesh only affirms such thoughts.”

Renjun swallows around nothing, Jeno’s words blanketing him as if he were being submerged in water, and his hands slowly run up the length of the angel’s arms before trailing down his chest to his stomach. He almost yelps when his fingers press into taught muscle, and his mouth waters at the thought of what said muscle looks like. Renjun knows that Jeno is covered in tattoos, has caught glimpses of them on the rare occasions he’s worn t-shirts, but has no idea where they begin or end.

“Can I see you?” He asks quietly, voice barely above a whisper as his fingertips curl around the hem of Jeno’s sweater, waiting for permission.

“You may, but—just don’t freak out.” The warning makes Renjun’s brow furrow slightly, but he takes the consent in earnest and begins to pull Jeno’s sweater up and over his head, tossing it away to join his on the floor before finally letting his eyes look down at the angel before him.

“Oh,” Renjun breathes out, voice catching in his throat as he takes in every inch of Jeno’s ink covered body. There’s a wilted rose over his heart, words of Enochian trailing down his abdomen that dip with every curve of his muscles, and on his left bicep there’s a guillotine wrapped in a thorny briar, its blooms also dead. On Jeno’s right bicep there’s a centurion helmet in flames, the flames carrying onto his chest where a mausoleum also burns, and on the bottom left of his stomach, trailing onto his hip and disappearing past the hem of his jeans, is a large pair of black angels wings with a single white feather. Renjun’s breath hitches, and immediately he realizes what all the tattoos are depicting. “They’re all of…”

“Of you,” Jeno finishes for him, hands beginning to gently rub against Renjun’s untouched sides. “Watching the Roman empire fall, the execution of the french monarch, the mausoleum of those priests that you lit on fire in the 1700’s. The rose is,” Jeno pauses, brow furrowing slightly as he breathes out a laugh. “You smell like dead roses sometimes. Most of my tattoos have a rose somewhere.” Renjun’s features flicker through just about a million emotions in the span of a few breaths, completely gone from the world as he gets stuck in thought, and it isn’t until Jeno’s thumbs brush against his ribcage that his gaze focuses once again.

“Fuck you,” Renjun mutters with far less bite than he was hoping for as he crashes down onto Jeno once again, connecting their lips in a kiss much hungrier than before. Jeno has stopped shaking altogether, his hands confidently roaming up the expanse of Renjun’s back as his fingertips trace the divots of his spine. Renjun whines into his mouth at the simple touch, and begins trailing kisses away from Jeno’s lips along his jaw and down his neck. The angel’s fingertips press harder in Renjun’s skin as he kisses at a particularly sensitive spot, and Jeno’s body reacts unwillingly as he tilts his head to the side, giving the demon more room.

Renjun takes the invitation without a second thought, lips brushing against his adams apple and tongue darting out to trail against the thrumming vein that beats with every pump of blood to Jeno’s heart. The sensation of the warm tongue on his skin is entirely foreign, but it pulls a pleasurable sigh from Jeno’s lips that Renjun almost counts as a moan. The sound is usually sinful, but coming from Jeno it is more sweet than devout prayer.

“Tell me you want me,” Renjun murmurs into Jeno’s skin, shifting lower down his body to kiss along his collarbone and down the center of his sternum. Renjun makes a point to kiss the tattoos on Jeno’s chest, darting out to lick over the rose on the angel’s heart. “Tell me what you think about when you’re alone in this room,” he continues teasingly, voice dripping with want as he looks up at Jeno from his chest, breath fanning over his sensitive skin. “I want to know everything.”

“Don’t you already know everything?” Jeno retorts breathlessly, eyes unable to focus as he tries to look down to meet Renjun’s gaze. “Even just letting you in here has opened the door to all of my transgressions.” He lets his head fall back into the pillows once again, a gasp cascading from his lips as Renjun nips at his stomach.

“Lying’s a sin, you know,” Renjun muses as he licks over the red mark from his teeth before continuing to trail mindless kisses on Jeno’s body, letting his tongue flick against his nipple without warning. Jeno _definitely_ moans then, one of his hands darting to Renjun’s hair and gripping on for dear life. “Oh, you like that? Tell me what I want to know and I’ll do it again.” The angel complains at that, a whiny groan echoing in Renjun’s ears that makes him smile.

“Fine, fine.” Jeno’s features scrunch in on themselves, head tipping back once again as he tries to silence his gasp from Renjun licking at his other nipple. “I—ah, God.” Renjun smirks at Jeno’s use of the forbidden name, deciding to give him some mercy of his own and lightly peck up and down his sternum as he speaks. “London, 1066 AD, it was the first time I… the first time I thought of kissing you. We were watching William the Conqueror plan the tower of london through the servant vents. I was there to miracle a job for an orphan who would go on to be an honorable saint in the church, and you were there to spread a deadly disease.” Renjun hums in satisfaction, taking the nipple just below the wilted rose into his mouth, lapping his tongue over it as if it were sweet, and Jeno’s back arches off the bed, grip tightening in the demon’s hair.

“When was the first time you touched yourself?” Renjun asks once he stops his ministrations, shifting further down Jeno’s body to kiss the ridges of his abs, relishing in the way his chest rises and falls from that angle.

“In what capacity?” Jeno returns, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to remain as mentally present as possible.

“Oh my sweet Jeno, you have no idea how fucking hot that answer was,” Renjun mumbles as he kisses over the Enochian on the right side of his stomach, recognizing it as a prayer of devotion, but the neither the Father, Son, nor Holy Spirit are mentioned in any way. Renjun wonders if it too is for him. “Tell me whatever you think I’ll want to hear.” Jeno draws in a shaky breath, skin twitching as Renjun kisses lower and lower until his lips are ghosting over the black angel wings.

“1381, when the peasants revolted in England, it was the first time we’d met up in Europe again and you were fighting royal guards in the streets.” Jeno’s words come out in a flurry, as if he won’t be able to say it at all if he thinks too much about it. “You’d just been given your new body after you were killed in a knife fight in the famine and you were about to be killed again, so I stole you away and we hid in that abandoned cottage in the moor. You, oh—“ Jeno is cut off by the feeling of Renjun’s lips along where his jeans end and his skin begins, nimble fingers lightly running over his belt as if it burns to the touch. “You had a cut on your back, I miracled it away, but I saw your skin and—fuck, Renjun,” he gasps the demon’s name, eyes fluttering open to look down at him despite the haze surrounding his mind. Renjun’s lips are attached to a patch of skin right next to the dark angel wings, his teeth scraping against the flesh as he sucks and _sucks._ Jeno pulls at his hair so hard he thinks he could hold him up by the grip, but Renjun doesn’t budge, instead his own eyes flutter shut at the feeling, a contented hum vibrating against where his mouth is on Jeno.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Jeno slumps back against the mattress, squirming slightly from the sting of whatever it is the creature is trying to do to him. When he does finally pull off, looking up at Jeno with that same glint he’s followed since the day they found each other after Renjun’s fall from grace, Jeno glances down to see a deep purple mark blossoming on his skin. _A hickey._

“Jeno, really, the mouth on you,” Renjun teases as his hands finally rest on the buckle of Jeno’s belt, pausing before moving any further as if to ask permission.

“Oh please, you know you’re being cruel.” Jeno’s hand finally relaxes in Renjun’s hair, and he manages a slight nod to encourage Renjun to continue, but the demon doesn’t budge.

“I need you to tell me this is what you want,” Renjun says instead, chin dropping down to rest just below Jeno’s navel. “I meant it when I said I wanted you to tell me you want me. Tell me _why_ , tell me _how_. The most recent one, describe it to me.”

“Renjun, do you want me to burst into flames here and now?” The question is clearly an aversion, so Renjun simply giggles up at Jeno, reveling in his misery. 

“You want to fuck me but think that relaying the last time you jacked off is what’s going to bring hellfire down upon you?” Jeno’s mouth parts as if to reject the sentiment, but then immediately snaps shut with an audible click. “C’mon, angel, the faster you talk the faster I take these off,” Renjun says with a slight smirk, leaning down to catch Jeno’s jeans between his teeth before letting them go with a snap.

“The last time wasn’t,” he pauses, huffing out a frustrated breath as he closes his eyes. “I didn’t, as you so crudely put it, jack off last time. I don’t _need_ to—anymore.”

“Oh?” Renjun asks with genuine curiosity, hands already making work of Jeno’s belt, pulling it through the loops before dropping it off the side of the bed. 

“No I just… I use your…” Jeno groans, hands reaching up to scrub at his face as he tries to verbalize whatever it is that is too scandalous to say out loud. “After we meet up in the meadow I can conjure your memory, every place you’ve touched or breathed on or held, and I can replay it. The sensation is… it’s good.” Jeno flinches at the sound of his jeans being unzipped, hands still covering his face but Renjun can see the heat spreading down his neck. “And I can fluctuate the pressure in the air, so it’s like—ugh, I hate you—“ He huffs again. “So it’s like grinding against something solid above me, like you’re there.” Renjun stills, so does Jeno, neither of them breathing let alone making an attempt to move. A million things spin in Jeno’s head, but Renjun draws completely blank all at once. The silence stretches on, and Jeno begins to get nervous, slowly dropping his hands to look down at the demon atop him, scrutinizing his parted lips and wide eyes.

Jeno thinks momentarily he’s made a mistake, but then he feels Renjun’s fingers hook into his jeans and he knows he said exactly what Renjun wanted to hear.

“If you want me to stop, start praying.”

They say the descent into hell is easy, but Jeno realizes just how easy it is when a thousand years of self control comes toppling down all at once.

It starts the way Jeno has always imagined it would, with Renjun pulling his jeans off, taking his time examining the new tattoos presented to him all over again. He kisses over the dragonfly in his inner right thigh that represents their time in Japan when they met at the Dragonfly Hotel, and the baobab tree that stretches from the top of his left thigh down to his knee for when Jeno was placed in Africa for a few years and the baobab was where they’d meet.

Renjun is oddly gentle, and Jeno isn't sure whether or not he was expecting him to be. In all the fantasies he's had regarding the demon, they've had each other just about every which way conceivable to the mind. Being an angel who lives for eternity gave Jeno an inappropriate amount of time to waste away thinking about Renjun, and now that it's coming to fruition he is equal parts dazed as he is overwhelmed.

It isn't until Renjun is sitting up on his knees, undoing his own white jeans and crawling off the bed to kick them to the floor that Jeno's panic sets in, but not from lack of knowing what to do. His fear is rooted in the shameful fact that he knows _exactly_ what he wants to do when he sees Renjun's untouched thighs and smooth calves and slim waist. He's so delicate to the eye, so precious and juxtaposing and Jeno wants to consume him whole. It's wrong, it's impossible, it's immoral and unnatural and yet he can't find a single genuine reason to turn back. Nobody will ever know what they do here in this room, neither heaven nor hell have their eyes on them, and as Renjun crawls back onto the bed, a new sense of want grows in the pit of Jeno's stomach, and he wants to act on it.

Renjun tries to retake his place between Jeno's legs, but instead the angel beckons him back up so they're face to face once again. Another moment of silence sits between them, but it's comfortable as they stare into each other's eyes and Jeno's hands reach up to grip onto Renjun's waist. He remembers the way the demon looked at him when his lips were on his skin, and he wants to feel whatever it was that Renjun was feeling, taste whatever it was he tasted.

In one swift movement, Jeno is rolling Renjun onto his back, effectively switching their places as the smaller did to them in the very beginning. Renjun yelps slightly at the sudden shift, but his features illuminate in amusement and satisfaction as he looks up at Jeno like he just hung the stars.

"I didn't peg you for a top," Renjun says teasingly, hands easily reaching up to wrap around Jeno's neck. "What are you gonna do to me?" His tone is still light, but there's a genuine glint of curiosity in his eyes that makes Jeno's hidden feathers ruffle. Renjun _likes_ this, likes that Jeno is taking control, and it only fuels the angel on further.

"Pray if you want me to stop." Jeno echoes Renjun's words, and the way his eyes widen as his brow raises in satisfaction is enough to keep Jeno going for another millenium.

Jeno mimics Renjun's actions from before, kissing down his neck and along his collarbone and the length of his sternum. He nips at the soft skin of his stomach and listens to every catch in his breath as if they were the answers to the secrets of the universe.

When Jeno reaches the demon's thighs he hooks his arms beneath his knees and tugs him closer, immediately attaching his lips to the milky skin. At this, Renjun's hands finally detach from where they were gripping onto the comforter to instead grip into Jeno's hair, and when the angel bites at the soft flesh a soft whimper escapes past his lips.

"You don't have to be gentle," Renjun reminds Jeno as he glances down at him between his legs, heart catching in his throat at the sight. Renjun too has spent many years picturing Jeno in every compromising position possible to ever experience, and he isn’t about to have their first and possibly last time leaving him unscathed. "I don't have any marks that remind me of you," he adds as he lightly scratches Jeno's head, watching in satisfaction as he melts into the touch for just a moment before focusing his gaze once again.

Jeno takes the request in earnest, and though he's never touched another body save for his own, when he sucks Renjun's pliant flesh between his lips, teeth scraping the skin until he can nearly taste the copper beneath he feels as if he’s done it a million times before. Renjun seems to like it immediately, head tossing back into the pillows and hips raising slightly as he sighs out Jeno's name.

As he sucks a few matching marks into Renjun's inner thighs, Jeno hooks his fingers into the waistband of the demon's boxers, resting them there until Renjun is panting beneath him from just the touch of his mouth alone. Once satisfied with his work, Jeno begins to pull the fabric down Renjun's legs, not afraid or embarrassed of what he's going to see, because it's Renjun, his Renjun, and being shy has never gotten him anywhere with the creature.

The boxers easily slide down his legs, Jeno tugging them from around his feet before tossing them off the bed mindlessly. Then Renjun is naked, displayed on his bed, in his house, and no hellfire is consuming them, nor locusts stealing their flesh or floods destroying their homes. Jeno considers his options, weighs the possible outcomes, and sure as Moses parted the red sea, Jeno spreads Renjun legs open further. His hands run up the length of his legs, squeezing his calves and his thighs and hips until his palms are pressing against the demon's soft stomach.

_Pray if you want me to stop._

Not wanting to find any reason for either of them to rescind, Jeno reaches with his right hand for Renjun's dick, gripping the base and giving it a few slow strokes before bringing the tip to his lips. Renjun's back arches at the simple touch, hands tugging at Jeno's dark hair as the angel licks up the length of his cock, sucking on the head long enough to swipe his tongue against the slit, and that particular action has Renjun mewling. Jeno makes a point to imprint the sound to memory as he focuses on taking Renjun into his mouth once again, but this time he bobs his head slowly, admiring the taste of flesh that is aromatic like Renjun’s scent. Their bodies are meant to emulate humans, but they don’t sweat or smell or get sick and Jeno learns in this moment that that also means they don't taste bitter, and that thought has him shuddering. 

"Fuck—Jeno,” Renjun pants, chest heaving at the sensation of his warm mouth enveloping him with ease. Another perk of their corporeal forms is no gag reflex, and Jeno tests as such when he takes Renjun further, nose brushing against his stomach as he swallows around his head and, “Jen—Jeno, please fuck me, please I can’t take this,” spills past Renjun’s lips without thought. He doesn’t have to explain further, he knows that in the demon’s head sits a lecture about how they’ve known each other for quite literally ever and he’s waited a thousand years and isn’t going to wait a second more, but that power tickles down Jeno’s spine, settling in his gut and lighting him aflame. He’s never felt this kind of control before, save for when he was pinning Renjun against the wall in frustration, but now he burns at the thought of testing the demon’s limits. Jeno, angel from heaven above, is experiencing the onset desire to dominate a creature meant to instill fear in generations, and he feels he won’t be satisfied until he has truly and utterly taken everything that Renjun has to offer him.

He throws carefulness from his mind, and as he pulls off of Renjun’s length, spit connecting his lips to the demon’s body, he smiles impishly up at his glazed expression. He crawls off the bed without another word, pushing his boxers off and kicking them aside, but Renjun immediately groans in frustration as he props himself up on his elbows.

“I swear to fuck, Jeno, can’t you just forget decency for five seconds and—” but Renjun doesn’t get to finish, because though Jeno was _planning_ on taking at least a little bit of time, he instead suddenly appears above Renjun, shoving him back down onto the bed. Renjun startles at the use of his powers, yelping when his arms give out from under him and his head buries in the pillows once again. He looks up at Jeno with confusion and satisfaction and wonder all melded into one beautiful expression, and before he can utter another word, Jeno is slipping two miracled-slick fingers past Renjun’s rim.

Renjun’s eyes squeeze shut immediately, choking on a gasp as his hands fist into the sheets and nothing but the sound of the angel’s name fills the air. Jeno somehow knows Renjun’s body as if he crafted it himself, his fingers pumping in the exact rhythm the demon seems to like and with the correct amount of fullness, knowing that starting with one finger for fear of hurting Renjun would have just made him even more frustrated.

Jeno’s fingers curve and rub against Renjun’s walls, purposefully avoiding the slightly firm spot that would have Renjun seeing heaven. However soon two fingers turns to three, and gasps of pleasure turn into begs for more, more, _more_ , and before wanting to pull out Jeno presses against Renjun’s prostate without warning, gently massaging it as he watches in satisfaction as Renjun keens into Jeno’s touch, body arching off the bed and one of the sweetest sounds the angel has ever heard spilling past his lips. Renjun’s legs begin to shake, Jeno unrelenting on that spot until the demon forcefully clamps his thighs shut, trapping Jeno’s hand there.

“Please, _please_ ,” he cries out, body shuddering as Jeno wiggles his fingers teasingly, still knuckles deep and apparently harboring an agenda.

“What makes you think you have any right to request things from me?” Jeno mocks but without any real bite, pushing against the same electrifying spot, pulling a whimper out of Renjun as the angel pries his legs open. “Asking an angel to fuck you, tempting him in his own home, marking his flesh.” Jeno slips his fingers out then, looking down at Renjun with a fire in his eyes that he conjures from something so natural it’s almost dizzying, and grabs the demon’s thighs with a bruising grip. “You have no idea how long I’ve thought of having you like this. The shame I have felt when I wasted days in between our meetings thinking about being in between your legs, and now you’re here, and you’re _begging_ for me to take you.” Renjun squirms under Jeno's intensity, legs wrapping around the angel’s hips to try and pull him closer with a silent plea. Jeno lets him, his need mingling with his desire to control as he drops down to hover over the demon, arms caging him in on either side. He lowers down into Renjun’s neck, nudging his jaw with his nose and inhaling the familiar scent of dead roses that’s carried him through centuries of forbidden love.

“Yes, I am begging,” Renjun whispers out breathlessly against Jeno’s ear, arms wrapping around his neck to encourage him as the angel’s lips drag across throat. “Show me what I’ve missed in heaven.” It’s a simple request, a teasing slip of the tongue, but it slithers down Jeno’s spine and settles in his stomach as he reaches down to align himself with Renjun’s entrance, cock becoming slick with lube at his mere touch.

“You don’t need heaven to practice worship,” is the last thing Jeno utters before pushing himself past the demon’s stretched rim, sliding in with ease as Renjun gasps at the sensation of being filled. Their bodies connecting is a cosmic joke, licentious and iniquitous, but still Jeno’s skin comes alive as if he’s using the nerve endings in this body for the first time. Renjun is _tight_ and _warm_ and the angel can’t help the soft groan that leaves him when his hips meet plush thighs, his lips kissing up the column of Renjun’s neck before capturing him in a seraphic kiss. Their tongues glide together, teeth tugging flesh and sighs of pleasure being shared as if it were a conversation only they could understand. Jeno lowers himself onto his forearm, hand burying in the demon’s hair as his other reaches down to hook behind his knee. Renjun’s body is pliant, melting against him as if he were designed to fit with Jeno’s like a puzzle piece. He takes a breath to stabilize himself, not wanting to rush through the moment despite the flames of want licking over his skin, and in a movement so natural pulls out slowly before thrusting back into Renjun’s body.

Immediately Renjun lights up, his body raising off the bed and fingers pressing into Jeno’s shoulders, nails digging tiny crescents into the tattooed scene of a meadow that the demon has yet to see as Jeno begins thrusting into him at a steady pace. It’s electrifying, the sensations overwhelming and surrounding them like a suffocating cloud. Jeno doesn't think he can breath anything in but the smell of dead roses and ironic salvation. He is the creature that decides who deserves to be saved, brings people to divinity and sanctity, and it is his religious right to deem fucking Renjun as a holy experience.

There is no need or even a little bit of a want to set a limit on how deep or how fast or how far they should go, their bodies somehow knowing exactly which angles need to be hit and when and how hard. Renjun’s head presses back into the pillows, necking baring with faint pink marks that Jeno wants to be there permanently as he moans. It feels so incredibly human, the way Renjun can feel every ridge of Jeno’s cock inside of him, hitting the spot that brings stars to his vision and shoving his body up and down with every thrust. Renjun’s hands tangle in Jeno’s hair, legs wrapping around his waist as he pants, encouraging the angel to remind him that he’s good and pretty and _big_. It’s all consuming, perfect in every way, but suddenly Renjun wants more.

He’s not sure what comes over him then, but with the urge to take back control, Renjun uses his hold on Jeno’s body to roll them over once again. Jeno relents easily, too lost in pleasure to fight back and adjusts immediately, hands gripping onto Renjun’s ass as he sits up to crash their lips together in a kiss. Their movements become more hungry, more desperate to feel and be felt in the way they’ve craved for so long. The echo of moans reverberates in the room but Jeno can barely hear anything, all the blood in his body rushing to his head and drowning out anything that isn’t Renjun. Renjun is just as affected, his body shuddering and throat constricting around whimpers he can’t control. It’s euphoric, it's perfect, and suddenly on a particularly hard thrust onto Jeno’s cock, Renjun’s black wings emerge from his back, splaying out into the air and covering them in shadow.

Renjun begins to ride him mercilessly, hands pulling at Jeno’s hair as the angel's nails dig into his thighs. It shouldn’t feel primal, but there’s something intrinsically archaic about the lengths of their desire. It’s ancient and unspoken and has outlived kingdoms and countries, and as Jeno feels the lengths his body is willing to go come crumbling down, every muscle he has tenses.

“Jun, I’m close,” Jeno groans out against Renjun’s lips, a high pitched moan escaping him when Renjun yanks him back by his hair.

“M—me too. C’mon, angel.” The use of his title, his holy classification, makes goosebumps spread across Jeno’s skin, and those goosebumps travel across the plains of Renjun’s body as well. They become one body, moving in tandem and breathing the same breath as their blood pumps back and forth as if they’re powering each other's hearts. Everything blurs out around them, the surroundings mixing with the black of Renjun’s wings and Jeno thinks he’s never looked so beautiful. The world is big, impossibly big and extending into universes no human can begin to understand, but there in his bed with Renjun on top of him it becomes only them.

The pleasure and heat in his cock where he’s connected to Renjun’s body spreads to his stomach and his chest and out to his limbs. Every fantasy he’s ever had wipes from his mind as the rope in him snaps, Renjun crying out his name and stuttering against him as Jeno comes, nails sure to leave bruises where they grip Renjun for dear life. Everything is white and for a moment Jeno ascends to a place beyond heaven.

Then as if pushed too far by the feeling of Jeno’s pleasure, Renjun’s whole body shakes, his legs giving out as his head falls back, shameless and depraved moans leaving his lips as he too comes in white ribbons, their closeness smearing the mess between them as they both ride out their highs.

They fall against each other on the bed, Renjun’s wings retreating and his legs staying wrapped around Jeno’s waist to keep them connected as they gasp for breath. There’s a small, exhausted smile on Renjun’s features when Jeno finally finds the strength to look at him, and the smile only grows when the angel reaches a hand up to rest on his cheek.

Their bodies can’t sweat, or at least, they don’t allow them to, but there’s an undeniable glow that lights up both of their features. Jeno puffs out a laugh, both of them slightly giddy from euphoria and the ridiculously gross predicament they’ve put themselves in. He could just miracle them clean, but a part of him wants to experience the whole ordeal from start to finish, scrub Renjun clean and make him smell like his own shampoo and body wash.

“Wanna take a bath?” Jeno mumbles tiredly, eyes drooping shut again as Renjun begins to scratch his scalp gently.

“In a bit. For now I just want to be with you.”

So they stay that way for the rest of the evening, the hours clicking by as they share whatever secrets they hadn’t shared before. When they’re finally wrapped in each other’s arms, hair damp and bodies warm beneath the covers, Jeno looks over at the clock on his nightstand.

“12:45am,” he murmurs into Renjun’s neck, leaving a light kiss below his ear.

“Maybe your sexy o-face convinced heaven to leave us the fuck alone,” Renjun mumbles back, clearly on the brink of letting himself sleep despite the rumble of a laugh that vibrates his chest.

“Mm, maybe,” Jeno agrees with a matching grunt of amusement.

Angels and demons don’t need to sleep, it’s a choice, and Jeno and Renjun have only ever experienced sleep while they’ve napped in the meadows or hidden forests or abandoned cottages while hiding from the cosmic forces that bind them. Tonight however, they let their corporeal bodies fall into slumber, hearts beating together and warmth sharing between them like a fire to a hearth. It’s peaceful, and no worries of heaven or hell permeate their dreams, and if they awake the next morning to holy chains around their ankles then it was worth it just to have the one night of pure, blissful, human euphoria.

  
  
  


***

“Renjun?” Jeno’s voice sounds from somewhere in the house, and Renjun sets the lamp he has in his hands down on the plastic wrapped couch to find the angel. “Renjun?” his voice sounds from closer by, and as Renjun turns the corner into the kitchen he finds the man in his black sweatpants and muscle tee to match, holding a black cat collar with a bell.

“Where is Lyra?” Jeno asks, tone accusatory and brow raised in question. “Obi has been awfully quiet for the past few hours.” Renjun scoffs at that, arms crossing against his chest in defense.

“Obizuth is in the living room, asleep on his new bed. Don’t you _dare_ blame him for eating your cat. Maybe Vega ate her, she is huge.” That seems to frustrate Jeno further, his nose huffing out air as Renjun stares back at him indignantly. “Besides, Obi would’ve told me if he ate her, he’s very honest.”

“Wha—“ Jeno drops his hand, collar resting at his side as he glances past Renjun towards the direction of the living room where the hellhound supposedly sits. “He talks?” Renjun’s lips quiver into a tight line at the question, clearly trying to hold back a laugh and Jeno scowls. “You’re fucking with me.”

“I’m fucking with you. I took Lyra and Vega’s collars off because I bought them new ones, those black ones were so boring.” Renjun beams as he steps closer to Jeno, wrapping his arms around the angel’s neck as he leans in for a kiss to his cheek. “Now c’mon, the moving van needs to go back in an hour and we still need to unpack the bedroom.”

Jeno rolls his eyes but a resigned smile plays on his own features as Renjun pulls away. He watches him walk out of the kitchen, then turns to set the old collar on the counter, right next to a box labeled “pots & pans” as he looks out the kitchen window. It’s spring now, and the apple tree outside has begun to blossom, it’s white petals shivering in the warm breeze. It’s a perfect day, and Jeno chuckles to himself at the absurdity of starting a life with a demon in a new home where his cats have to share a food mat with a hellhound.

Neither heaven nor hell have come knocking on their door, and neither of them ever really figured out why. Perhaps they didn't notice, or more likely that they didn't care, and in a big fuck you to the kingdom above, the angel fell—but only in love.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA!! anyways, i loved this work a lot tbh. it is dedicated to my friend who had a vision of renjun riding jeno but he had black wings and then proceeded to ask me to write it. please leave a comment or let me know what you thought on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/venusna) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/fanghyuck)
> 
> also i mention a lot about what jeno's "real" form is and i was referring to something like [this](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/588212401326817432/)  
> thank you !


End file.
